


Like violence

by InkyJustine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Background False Ciri/Morvran, F/M, Infidelity, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: "Do you have to leave already?" Movran asked her. He always did.





	Like violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazarebitching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarebitching/gifts).



> Check out the Ciri/Morvran playlist [Alistairs/lazarebitching](alistairs.tumblr.com) did on Spotify: [link to playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/ivasuffers/playlist/7vi2ahkoTcrGvuZ1GrVvtM?si=0owS1J83)

Ciri watched the sun play over her bare skin. For a while she had been awake already. How long exactly she couldn't tell, only that the sun had risen, shifting the light across the arm she had thrown over Morvran's chest. Their talking had ceased, leaving space for silence that was not wholly uncomfortable. 

Morvran's fingers roamed over her shoulder, raising goosebumps that were of the pleasant kind. Almost she could imagine straddling him, get back to what they had done last night, and this one. Instead, she slid out from under the covers and got to her feet. 

"Do you have to leave already?" Morvran's voice sounded disappointed, almost like a little boy, but Ciri did not look at him, opting to search for her clothes that were thrown all over the room to avoid his gaze. She liked it better when he was quiet anyway, or moaning her name. It wasn't even that he was hard to talk to, quite the opposite. He was almost _too_ easy to talk to. In another life they may have been friends.  
It worried her, she had been so close to returning to Emphy's court and leave the Path behind and he was every reminder of it she didn't need. If she had to be honest with herself, it would have been easier if he had only been a pretty face to fuck. A little harmless fun, a little respite from the violence of leaving a Witcher's life. 

"My work is done here. The beast is dead and I will go back on the Path," she told him as she pulled her pants up her legs, knowing he was watching her do it. And indeed when she looked back at him over her shoulder his eyes were on her. 

"Don’t you want to stay longer?" he asked, leaning on his elbow. The thing was... she wouldn't have minded staying here. For just a moment she was paranoid that he had looked right through her, but he wasn't that perceptive. As far as she could tell at least. 

_Something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence_ , she thought, but it was almost a lie. Mostly. Except for the moments when he asked her to stay. In some other reality they could have been married, if she had made different choices. She could imagine it almost too easily. For a brief moment she wondered what he would have been like in a shared home where there was enough time to grow domestic. He didn't seem the domestic type and neither was she. 

But in this world their paths hadn't met like that. He was married to another woman carrying her name. She wondered if he considered _this_ being unfaithful, or faithful since his wife and secret lover looked alike.

"You know it's not that easy," she said simply. What else could she say to that, point out that he was married? While she fastened her sword to her side, she walked around the bed.  
He willingly, eagerly, raised his head to meet her lips.

"You should meet her someday," he whispered against her mouth when she pulled away.

Ciri only smiled. "Maybe. One day." 

Then she walked out the door, chancing only a glance over her shoulder at Morvran lying back on the bed.


End file.
